The present invention relates to an automatic dispenser, particularly for audio/video products, such as video cassettes and/or so-called compact discs.
French Patent n.2.622.090 relates to an automatic dispenser for video cassettes housed inside radial compartments on a rotary storage drum. As compared with currently marketed automatic dispensers, in which the cassettes are stored on shelves and withdrawn mechanically, this provides for a more compact dispenser, lower production and running costs by simplifying the mechanical design, and more storage space for a given size dispenser.